A dream of Eternal Life
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Alec is turned into a vampire now he has to deal with it
1. Chapter 1

A Dream of Eternal Life

Walking the streets of New York at night by himself may not have been Alec's smartest idea but Alec couldn't bring himself to go back to Magnus's, not when the warlock was working, plus Magnus being immortal was still bugging him. He was wandering around a park close to Magnus's when a noise behind him alarmed him. He whirled around and pulled out his witchlight, the light shining brightly around him. He kept turning, the sound of a girl giggling followed him. He gripped his witchlight tighter as he spotted a girl, a small girl that looked no older than thirteen, her clothes tattered and ripped with blood covering them. She smiled largely at Alec.

"Your Alec Lightwood, I've seen you before at one of Simon's concerts." As she spoke Alec saw incisors pop out. He blinked, he didn't remember seeing her, but he knew who she was, everyone was looking for her.

"You're Maureen." He said.

Maureen frowned. "Yes. But you didn't remember me, that's no good, oh no, that's bad." Alec didn't even have time to get a weapon.

Maureen had lunged at him, her hand around his throat gripping tightly, lifting him high in the air.

"Your eyes are really pretty, can I have them?" she asked scratching at his eyes.

Alec let out scream and kicked her causing her to drop him.

"I'm going to kill you, and when I do, I'll take those eyes from you."

Alec ran as fast as he could, his left eye was scratched up as well as his throat, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Magnus looking around frantically for Maureen.

He reached around his belt and grabbed a blade.

"I've heard of those blades, their angel blades, but they don't work if you don't say their name!" Maureen said standing next to him.

In a flash she grabbed his arm and snapped it, reaching for his belt and breaking it, watching as all his weapons fell to the ground around him. Alec swore and kicked her again, Maureen saw it coming and grabbed his leg dropping him to the ground.

"Just die already!" she yelled slicing at his throat.

Blood poured from the wound sending her vampire senses out of control. She lapped up the falling blood and bit him, the taste almost heavenly.

Alec wanted to push her away, but somehow couldn't , no he wanted more, he pulled her closer, the bite numbing his senses.

"You should taste yourself, you are really sweet." Maureen said pulling away from him. Alec was alert again, he panicked looking at the girl straddling him and tried to push her off.

Maureen just smiled and bit her thumb, breaking the skin. "Try this, it's your blood."

Alec turned his head, keeping his mouth closed tightly.

"I said try this!" Maureen grabbed his head and turned it, sticking her bloody thumb in his mouth.

Alec coughed.

"Good right? Maybe you're naturally sweet, or maybe Shadowhunter blood is better than any other blood."

Alec stopped resisting as she bit him again, the pain he had subsiding. He closed his eyes, loving the numbing feeling her bite gave him, but hating he couldn't move.

"Alec!"

Alec could hear a voice, but it sounded so distant that he couldn't be sure.

Maureen ignored who ever had spoken as well, she continued to drink Alec's blood, her eyes occasionally travel up to look at the Alec.

"Oops, I think I drank too much, and I didn't even get those eyes, oh well, got to go!" Maureen said dashing away.

Magnus had appeared, and when he saw Alec on the ground with a vampire on top of him, he called out.

He ran over as Maureen ran away and knelt down next to his boyfriend.

"She gave me some of her blood…" Alec finally said his voice hoarse.

Magnus finally had a good look at Alec, he had bruises, his left eye had deep, bloody scratches running through it, his neck had bite marks and a large slash mark along with minor scratches, and he was even more pale than normal.

Magnus cursed and began tried to heal Alec. "Why isn't it working?" Magnus asked.

"He's dying of course." Magnus looked up glaring at the woman before him, Camille. "But Maureen stupidly gave him some of her own blood, he'll wake up as a vampire." Camille said smiling darkly.

Magnus held up his hand threateningly.

"Oh give him here. Since Maureen is my responsibility and since she turned him I'll take him in." Camille bent down and grabbed Alec. "And don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to him, you just figure out how you're going to tell that family of his." Camille said waving Magnus off.

The first thing Alec thing Alec noticed was that he was in complete darkness, he looked around and saw sunlight and that he was in a small and gloomy room with expensive furniture.

Alec walked toward the sunlight and held his hand out, falling backward as his hand blistered up.

"Are you trying to burn to death?" came a bored tone from behind him.

Alec turned and saw Camille Belcourt sitting on one of the couches.

"Where are we?" he asked glaring at her.

"My hideout of course, don't you remember anything?" Camille asked running her long fingers through her hair.

"No, why, what happened?" Alec reached in his pocket for his witchlight but found it was no longer with him.

"My little Maureen attacked you, you fought her off but she in the end overpowered you, she even stupidly gave you her own blood, anyway, you died and I brought you here."

Alec's eyes grew as her words hit him. "Magnus would never,"

"Magnus? Why he was the one that wanted you here, he doesn't want you any more." Camille said interrupting Alec.

Alec shook his head, everything she told him made sense, and yet… "He wouldn't do that."

Camille laughed and stood up gracefully walking over to Alec. "Do you not understand? You were a trophy to him, he loved the idea of dating a Shadowhunter, but now that you are no longer one, he despises you." Alec looked down. "And if you still do not believe me, go see for yourself, well at night of course."

Night time seemed to have come slowly for Alec, he was too unnerved, too anxious. As soon as the sun went down he left Camille's hideout, he wanted to see Magnus. He seemed to have made it to Magnus's in record time, a feat he could not have done before and stood by the warlock's front door he could hear Magnus talking and listened in.

"I told you, I don't want him here, having a bloodsucker here is bad for my health."

Alec put a hand over his mouth as he heard Magnus say this.

"No, it's not that, it's just he'll constantly want a drink and it'll be exhausting."

Alec staggered back staring at Magnus's apartment in shock. "Camille was right…" he said his voice barely audible. He gulped and without thinking, ran.

Magnus sighed as he got off the phone, he had been talking with Jordon, the wolf wanted Simon to stay with him while he was gone.

Magnus turned, feeling eyes on him and looked out his window. "Camille?" he asked staring at the beautiful woman.

"I was just in the neighborhood, but tell me, have you seen Alexander?" she asked smiling wickedly at her ex.

"No, why? Wait did something happen?" Magnus asked panicking.

Camille smirked. "Alexander came here to see you, but I guess you didn't know, but now he left."

Magnus growled his fingers sparking at their tips. "You said you'd look out for him. How could you lose him?!" he asked.

"All I did was let him see you, I guess what he saw or heard made him upset, well I'll be on my way, I have places to be, blood to drink, you know how it is." And with that she was gone.

Magnus growled and grabbed his phone, he needed help and fast.

Alec wasn't sure when he had stopped running or even where he was, he just knew he was outside the city. He looked up at the sky, wondering what time it was, and continued walking. When he finally stopped he was in a place he had never heard of with boarded up buildings and not a soul in sight.

"I'm all alone." He said softly.

He found an old abandoned building and walked in, hoping he could stay there forever.

When Magnus called Jace and Isabelle over, he hadn't said anything, now here they were and he still couldn't say anything.

"So what's up?" Isabelle asked sitting down on one of his couches.

Jace moved to sit next to her. "And where's Alec, mom's been asking about him all day saying he missed another council meeting."

Magnus looked out his window, not wanting to see their faces when he told them the news. "Well, that's the problem, see I haven't seen him all day either…" Magnus said and from the corner of his eye he could see concern deep with in Jace and Isabelle's eyes.

"Wait what?! Like he's missing?" Isabelle asked standing up.

"Well, yes and no." Magnus said.

"Just tell us." Jace said sounding annoyed.

Magnus took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the room. "The night before he was attacked by Maureen, apparently she thought her blood was the same as his, anyway, she…turned him and he was staying with Camille, until about an hour or two ago when he left."

Jace stood up his hand already reaching for a Seraph blade, while Isabelle glared, her whip snaking down.

"Camille Belcourt?! She's here in the city?! And you let her take our brother with her?!" Jace asked.

"It's not like I had a choice! He was dying and had vampire blood in his system!" Magnus yelled.

Jace sighed and let go of his blade. "Well we have to find him." he said.

"Magnus, is there anything here we can use to track him?" Isabelle asked retracting her whip.

"That's why I need your help, I tried his Lightwood ring but I couldn't get anything." Magnus said.

"Maybe he's near water?" Isabelle suggested.

"If so then it'll be impossible to find him until he wants to be found." Jace said.

"Okay, I'm just throwing this out there, but did you try calling his phone?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus stared blank faced at Isabelle before pulling out his cell phone. 'Were Sorry. The number you are trying to reach is disconnected or no longer in service.' Isabelle sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"What about Simon, or Jordon? Maybe they could track him." Jace asked.

"Jordon has to go out of town for a few days." Magnus said sounding exhausted.

"Well then there's still Simon, and Maia." Isabelle said looking a little more animated.

"Okay I'll text Simon." Magnus said.

'Come over, we need your help tracking some one.'

"Okay it's sent now we wait."

Alec peeked out the window next to him, the sky was beginning to light up, and any minute now the sun would come up. He scooted away from it and curled up wishing he was just having a nightmare.

"I came as soon as I could." Simon said after Magnus had opened the door up and let him in.

"Good, now it's almost morning and we have to find Alec before it's too late." Magnus said.

"Wait Alec, why would- oh, okay." Simon said understanding the situation quickly.

Magnus explained everything though and waited to see Simon's reaction.

"So Alec became a vampire and ran away and we have to hurry before the sun is totally up or he'll turn to ash, okay, I understand, so how can I help?" Simon asked.

"We need you to smell around see if you can pick up his scent." Isabelle responded looking up from her phone. Simon frowned.

"You know I'm a vampire right, and not a werewolf? I can't track people based on their scents, besides why can't you guys do it?" Simon asked looking at Magnus.

"I tried, it's not working, I think he's close to a body of water." Magnus answered crossing his long arms over his chest.

"Well then, let's ask Maia, I know Jordon's away for some Praetor thing, but Maia and Luke are both still here, we could ask them." Simon suggested.

"Luke will end up telling the clave, we'll try Maia." Isabelle said.

Simon nodded and sent a text to Maia.

'Need your help, Magnus will explain when you get over here.' Was the text.

"I hope she helps us, and soon." Isabelle said softly.

Alec glared at the blinding sun peeking in through a crack in a nearby boarded up window, whenever he touched it, it hurt, and when it hurts he's reminded of how he's not having a bad dream but living it.

"My phone broke during my fight with Maureen, I can't go outside now, and now I'm hungry."

He pulled his long legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, he wished he was with his family, wished he was back at the Institute, he just wished he was a Shadowhunter again.

"You guys know it's daytime right? And even if we find your new vampire brother we can't do anything about it. But I guess I can help." Maia said after Magnus had explained the situation to her.

Magnus nodded and went into his room coming back out with one of Alec's shirts.

Maia sighed and took off her jacket, bending down she shifted her body morphing into a wolf. She padded over to the shirt and smelled it.

After getting a lock on the scent she headed outside with the others following. They ran a long ways away, wearing themselves out as they made it to an old run down abandoned part of the city, right next to it was a port, and each building was quiet and broken.

Maia stopped and looked around walking to a building closest to the port and stopped, shifting into her human form. "Ah, I hate shifting, but here, he's in here."

Magnus pushed passed everyone and stared at the building. "You guys wait out here, I'll go in." Magnus said heading in.

Jace shook his head. "I'm going in to." He said following the warlock.

"And me, he's my brother after all." Isabelle said heading in.

Simon looked around, his hands were in the pockets of his jacket. "I'm coming too, this place gives me the creeps." He headed in with Maia following. "I don't want to be alone here." She said.

Magnus glared at the group behind him but continued to head further inside.

Magnus looked around the place was dark with only a small amount of light shining in from a broken window that got boarded up.

"This place is perfect for bloodsuckers." Maia muttered but amended herself after Isabelle and Simon shot her a pointed look. "Sorry."

Isabelle sighed and continued looking for her brother.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found, I mean why else would he come all the way out here and stay in this creepy place." Simon said pushing away an old broken chair from his path.

"Yeah but that's not something Alec would do." Isabelle said with a frown.

"Iz, I hate to say it, but I think Simon might be right, but I think it's not us that he's avoiding but…" everyone looked at Magnus.

"Me. I had a feeling, Camille told me he came to my place but left, I think he overheard something and got the wrong idea." Magnus said quietly.

"So what do we do now? We can't find him and even if we did he wouldn't want to see us." Isabelle said, she stopped walking and looked at everyone.

"I can go back to my apartment and get some blood." Simon suggested.

"I'll go with you." Isabelle said.

Maia frowned. "Well I don't want to stay here!" she said, and with that the three left.

"I'm going to continue to look around, who knows maybe I'll scare him out, after all there are an awful lot of spiders here." Jace said looking at the ceiling where spider webs were.

Alec lifted his head up as something began to crawl on his hand, he looked down at it and let out a startled yelp. An innocent, harmless spider was crawling up his arm.

He stood up and shook his hand frantically.

'There's someone here.' He thought after glaring once more at the spider.

Thanks to the years of Shadowhunter training he had, Alec knew to keep quiet, even as spiders came and crawled on him.

He listened as the sound of footprints came by the room he was in, he could a very familiar voice as it grew closer. Magnus.

Magnus was about to leave when he heard another yelp. He hurried into one of the rooms and watched as Alec threw his jacket down.

"Uh, don't take your anger out on the jacket." Magnus said alarming Alec.

"There was a spider…" Alec said obviously trying to explain his actions.

'He really is scared of spiders.' Magnus thought, and despite everything smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked with a slight pout.

"I could ask you the same thing." Magnus said swatting a falling spider away from Alec's head.

"I'm here because the sun's up and can't leave without burning up." Alec said.

"I came because I have a boyfriend that came to see me without telling me and left after hearing a conversation I was having." Magnus said causing Alec to look away.

"Well that was…you said...this is all your fault."

Magnus blinked. "And tell me Alec, how is this my fault?"

"I got all worked up over how you can't die so I hung around outside, and when Camille took me in, she said you were only dating me because I was a Shadowhunter so I got even more worked up, so I came to see you and heard you say and I quote, "…I don't want him here, having a bloodsucker here is bad for my health.""

Magnus sighed. "I was talking to Jordon, he asked me to take in Simon and I was trying to tell him no but he asked why so I told him that, he still insisted so I told him Simon would always want blood and I would get tired of getting him some, after I said that he gave up and hung up. You aren't bad for my health, even if you do need a really long bath to get the blood and dirt off, Simon on the other hand, ever since I met him I've been very close to death, that guy practically gives me a heart attack every time I see him." Magnus said wrapping his arms around Alec.

Right as they were about to kiss Jace appeared. "Alec, you look like a demon came and mauled you, Maureen seriously did that to you?" he asked ignoring their actions.

Alec looked embarrassed. "You don't have to remind me, my ego's pretty shot by it."

Jace laughed. "Since when do you care about your ego?" he asked.

"Since I became your Parabatai." Alec answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess being around my level of awesome for that long would have that affect, anyway, Alec, you okay?" Jace asked his tone serious.

"I don't know, I lost my marks and everything, it just feels weird." Alec admitted.

"Yeah, for me too, and Izzy." Alec stared at Jace in horror.

"She knows?! W-who else does?!" Alec asked.

"Well there's me, and Isabelle, oh and Simon, and Maia too." Jace said, each name said caused Alec to cringe.

"Simon?! You guys told him?" he asked his eyes darting from his boyfriend to Jace.

"Magnus called us up first and told us hoping we had something that belonged to you that we could use to track you with, then after that when it didn't work we called up Simon because we thought he could smell you out, only apparently he couldn't, so we called up Maia, the only one that was able to track you. But when we went in to look for you Simon left to go to his apartment and Izzy and Maia going with him." Jace explained walking over to Alec concern showing in his gold eyes.

"Don't hate me, but Camille, did she force you to…drink mundanes?" Jace asked awkwardly.

"What?! What brought this on?!" Alec asked.

"Well she has been known to drink from mundanes and everything else, and since you're a… you know… I thought she influenced you like she did Maureen." Alec glared and stepped back, looking offended. "You think I'm easily influenced? And if your asking if I've drank any blood then no, I haven't."

Magnus looked at Alec with concern as well before noticing that Jace had taken off his jacket and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"Drink you idiot." Jace said pulling Alec closer.

"I…" Jace shushed him and closed his eyes. "Like I said, drink you moron."

Alec looked at Magnus for back up but the warlock had already turned away.

Alec groaned and closed his eyes as well, he couldn't believe he was actually about to drink Jace's blood or that Jace was offering it so willingly but, his instinct was kicking in. he looked once more at Magnus before gingerly biting into Jace's neck.

'Is this why Camille drank those Shadowhunters?' Alec thought as Jace's blood traveled through his body. He pulled away after a few minutes, wiping his mouth and looking nervously at Jace.

Jace was panting looking like he just ran a marathon. "Vampire bites are addicting after a point." Jace said after he had finished drawing a healing rune on himself.

"I think you're just addicted to the danger." Magnus said looking at Alec.

Alec looked less pale than before, and his eyes seemed to glow with life.

Simon had hurried back carrying two bottles of blood with him, Maia had decided she'd rather stay back at his apartment, and Isabelle wanted to go with him. It was dark when they got back to the abandoned building Alec was in.

Isabelle used a witchlight and dropped it as Jace walked by. "Have you been here all day?" she asked picking her witchlight up. "

Yeah, and Alec's over in there if you want to see him." Jace said pointing to one of the rooms to her left. Isabelle nodded and walked through the first one finding Alec's jacket discarded and he and Magnus talking.

"We brought blood and have you guys been doing naughty things, big brother?" she asked winking at Alec.

Alec blushed lightly. "No. there was a spider…" Alec said.

"So spiders are your kryptonite?" Simon asked.

"Yes. Now can we stop talking about spiders I already feel like their crawling on me." Alec said looking around.

"Sorry, anyway as I said we brought you some blood, they're still cold believe it or not." Isabelle said. Simon handed Alec the bottles.

"Thanks." Alec said not wanting to tell his sister that he just drank from Jace.

"Great, then we'll be going." Isabelle said grabbing Simon's hand lacing their fingers together as the two walked out of the one story building.

"Shall we go as well? I can portal us home." Magnus asked. Alec frowned. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" he asked wondering why they had to wait until night time.

"I left the curtains open, anyway, let us go." Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand and opening a portal, the two went through wordlessly.

Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnddd Done! Haha! My first Mortal Instruments story! Review, I mean come on, it's Alec as a vampire! And if you like this I might add a second chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

It had been three weeks since Alec had been turned, and life was still hard for him. He barely got used to the idea of drinking blood and yet whenever he saw someone pass the loft at night, a part of him would want to go over and drain that person of their blood. What's more is, a few days after turning, he asked Isabelle and Jace to lie to his mom and dad and tell them he had died and apparently yesterday was when they burned his pyre.

It was nighttime and Alec was sitting on the porch staring at the sky, he got lost in the stars above when scent called to him. He turned his head quickly and saw a little girl on the ground crying her leg was bleeding. He bit his lip as his new vampire senses zoomed in on the blood. He got up, he wanted her blood, he was about to head over to her when a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Let's go back inside." It was Magnus, he was also looking at the girl. Alec suddenly felt ashamed, he stood frozen staring at his hands thinking about what he had thought of doing.

"Hey," Alec said causing Magnus to focus his attention on him.

"You told me once that you and Raphael knew each other in the past, I was wondering, how close were the two of you?" Alec asked, not out of jealousy, but merely out of curiosity, he wanted to know.

"I saved his life once. He thought he was damned and tried to kill himself, and I stopped him, and gave him a new life, why?" Magnus asked.

"Because, I wanted to know if Raphael would take me in. let's face it, this isn't the first time I saw some poor kid scrape their knee in front of the loft and thought of eating them. I just want to be able to lay with you in bed and not stare at your veins or thinking of what warlock blood would taste like." Alec said softly looking away from his boyfriend.

"Alec…" Magnus said wondering if this was Alec's subtle way of breaking up with him.

"Don't worry, once I get used to this, I'll be back. So, until then, don't date anyone else." Alec said and leaned forward, pressing his cold lips to Magnus's warm ones. Magnus closed his eyes before noticing that the one he was kissing had left.

Alec now stood outside Hotel Dumort, looking at the front door and wondering if he should knock. He was pacing for a while before it opened with Raphael stepping out.

"Come inside fledgling, the sun will be up soon." Raphael said smirking at Alec. Alec followed and looked around, noticing Maureen sitting on a throne giggling and wearing a long shimmering red dress.

"What's with her?" Alec asked pointing to Maureen.

"She killed Camille and became the new head." Raphael said and saw a look of surprise cross Alec's face. "Who turned you?" he added frowning at Alec.

"Uh, Maureen did apparently. I vaguely remember fighting her, but then, when I woke up, she was gone and I was in a dark room with a little sunlight seeping in, I touched it before noticing Camille in room and that's when she told me I had died." Alec said struggling to get the words out, his eyes still glued to Maureen.

"You were Nephilim before turning, how did you not become a Daylighter like Simon Lewis?" Raphael asked causing Alec to turn and look at him.

"I don't know. But, did Maureen, did she become a Daylighter because she drank my blood?" Alec asked dryly.

"No, but she's broken the accords far too many times, and as an ex-Nephilim, you can put a stop to her tyranny." Raphael said glaring at Maureen.

"My dad is the Inquisitor, I bet I could convince my sister to talk to him, wait they're all in Idris though, council included." Alec said causing Raphael's lip to quirk up.

"Well then we're going to Idris." He said grinning at Alec.

Magnus couldn't help but worry for Alec, he knew Raphael would help, but it was the thought of Alec running into Camille and Maureen that bothered him. He had been pacing around for a while when a knock at his front door stopped him. He opened it and saw Meliorn, he had an envelope in his hands and no expression on his face.

"You are part of the Downworlder council, correct?" Meliorn asked. Magnus frowned.

"Yeah, wait was there a meeting today? I asked Catarina to fill my seat, see I'm taking a leave of absence from the council; it's too stressful, you know? Plus there's the fact that my boyfriend isn't around right now, you know how it is." Magnus said waving the faerie knight off.

"Did your lover not die? Did they not burn his pyre the day before?" Meliorn asked.

Magnus snorted. "Come on, no one says lover anymore, Meliorn, get in with the times. But yes, he did die, that's why I asked Catarina to fill my place." Magnus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where can I find Catarina Loss?" Meliorn asked.

"Here, she's supposed to come over today anyway, I'll hand her your love letter than." Magnus said winking at the faerie.

Meliorn scowled but handed the envelope to Magnus. "That's a dinner invitation, make sure Catarina Loss gets it." Meliorn said and left. Magnus nodded and closed the door, staring at the envelope in his hands.

"I guess everyone in the council gets this." Magnus said with a shrug before tossing it on his coffee table.

The housing unit meant for the vampires reminded Alec of the Lightwood home. The floors were wooden, there was a dining room and kitchen near the door and a set of rooms near the back. Raphael went to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher and poured some of its contents into a glass.

"Thirsty?" Raphael asked holding up the glass filled with a thick dark red liquid, blood. Alec looked at it with hunger in his eyes and shook his head, biting his lip.

"Liar, I can see your fangs from here." Raphael said setting the glass in front of Alec. Alec stared at it, before letting his vampire instincts kick in and drinking the blood quickly.

"When was the last time you fed?" Raphael said sipping his own blood.

"A week I think." Alec said and Raphael wagged a finger.

"You are no longer Nephilim, you must drink blood regularly." Raphael said refilling the Alec's cup. Alec swore before drinking the cool blood, setting the glass down after.

"Magnus told me he saved you once, what did he mean?" Alec asked sitting down next to Raphael his eyes brightening in wonder.

"Let's save that story for another time. For now, call your sister." Raphael said putting the pitcher of blood up.

"Um, can I use your phone? Mine broke during my fight with Maureen and I haven't had a chance to get a new one." Alec said nervously. Raphael sighed and handed a small black phone to Alec. Alec looked at it before turning it on and punching a familiar number in, before sending a text out to his sister.

'Iz, meet me in the Vampire home here in Idris.' Was the message. He waited a few seconds before handing it back to Raphael.

Magnus smiled as he let his old friend in, she smiled back and hugged him. "How are you feeling? Your boyfriend's pyre was yesterday, correct?" she asked looking into his cat eyes.

"Actually, can you keep a secret?" Magnus asked giving her a guilty smile.

"Magnus, I do not like the look you are giving me." Catarina said glaring at him.

"He's not dead, he's undead. He was attacked by the vampire Maureen Brown and was turned by her and now he's at Hotel Dumort with Raphael." Magnus said.

"Magnus Bane, how could you not tell me? I thought the reason you left the council was to grieve!" Catarina said putting her hands on her hips.

"No it's just, he told me he was just going to be gone until he learned to better control his vampirism. After that he's coming back, so I wanted to stay here and wait." Magnus said before the white envelope caught his attention.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the council, there's a dinner party for all members, I told Meliorn I'd give this to you." Magnus said moving to his coffee table and picking the envelope up before handing it to Catarina.

Catarina sighed and opened the envelope. "It's a dinner invitation to all council members. You suck Magnus Bane." she said glaring at her friend before pocketing the note.

Alec had been fiddling with the hem of his shirt for a while, ignoring Isabelle and Raphael while they spoke. Once they were done Isabelle walked over Alec and hugged him tightly before pulling away and leaving.

Alec sighed and looked down. "I wonder if my father will listen to her." Alec mumbled.

"Isabelle Lightwood can be very persuasive when she wants to be, she'll be able to convince your father to come over." Raphael said and looked at the time on his phone. "Hopefully he'll come soon, I have to go meet with the other council members." He added.

"Where are you meeting?" Alec asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Curious Fledgling? Well if you must know, all the Downworlder council members are meeting with the Faerie knight Meliorn in the faerie chambers." Raphael answered with a slight scowl. Alec nodded happy to receive an answer from the vampire.

It was about an hour before the dinner party was supposed to begin and Alec's father had just shown up. Alec had hid in one nearby bedrooms, listening in while Raphael and Robert talked.

"My daughter told me you had things to discuss?" Robert said sitting down at the table.

Raphael nodded. "Yes I do, you remember Camille Belcourt? She died a week ago, and Maureen Brown killed her. Maureen has broken the accords a numerous amounts of time, she's drained mundanes, left corpses on the road, and she's even turned a Shadowhunter." Raphael said watching with hungry eyes as Robert's expression changed.

"A Shadowhunter? What was their name?" Robert asked.

Raphael grinned. "I think you know him rather well." Raphael said before turning his head to the back rooms. "Alexander, come greet our guest!" he called.

Robert paled. Alec gulped and slowly made his way out of the room he was in and to the room where his father and Raphael were seated.

Robert looked ill, he stared at his son with horror in his eyes, wondering if what he was seeing was true.

Alec meanwhile looked scared as he stared back at his father.

"Hey, dad." Alec finally said looking awkward.

Robert's eyes darkened. "Don't call me that. My son died, your nothing more than a phantom. Now I have heard your claim Raphael and I will make sure Maureen Brown is rightfully punished." Robert said shooting Alec one last glare before leaving the housing area.

Alec stood frozen, his mouth open as he stared at his father's retreating figure.

"Well, I have to get ready to go. But if you leave, make sure to lock up, will you?" Raphael said patting Alec on the back before heading to his own room.

Once feeling got back into Alec's legs, he ran into his room closing the door behind him and curling up on the ground softly crying into his legs.

Catarina cursed as she made her way through Idris, she was heading to where Meliorn was and spotted Raphael enter the faerie house. She frowned wondering why the vampire would be here in Idris when she thought he was still in New York. She headed inside and walked over to the vampire.

"Where is Alec Lightwood?" she asked glaring at him.

"Here in Idris. Why?" Raphael asked smirking at Catarina.

"Because thanks to his boyfriend I was stuck coming here, wait why are you two in Idris?" Catarina asked.

"Maureen. I wanted the Inquisitor's ear and Alexander is his son, so here we are, though if I knew that talking to the Inquisitor meant going to dinner I might not have come." Raphael said with a sigh.

"No kidding, I had to go buy a new dress for this thing because it was semiformal." Catarina said staring at the dark blue dress she had on.

"I must say though, the food is…good." Luke said choosing his words carefully.

"Raphael noticed the blood fondue in front of him and tried it, nodding at the taste.

Catarina shrugged and tried her own food, finding it delicious as well.

Everyone ate before passing out not knowing the food had been drugged.

'Alec! Alec! Come and play with me!' Alec looked up and frowned, he could have sworn he heard Maureen's voice, but that's impossible she was still in New York.

'Pretty Lily said because I turned you, you have to do what I say, and I say get back to Hotel Dumort.' Alec stood up, feeling like his body was no longer his to command as he walked out of the vampire house, heading to where the portal to New York was and went through, speeding through the streets with vampire speed and ending up in front of Hotel Dumort.

He went inside and went to Maureen, cursing himself for being turned by her. 'Of all the vampires, why'd it have to be her?' he thought sourly.

"Alec, go find my Simon and bring him here." Maureen ordered.

Alec glared at her. 'She must be freaking high right? Simon's my annoying friend, I am not bringing him to her.' He thought and stood his ground.

"Alec. Go bring me Simon." Maureen repeated her eyes darkening.

Alec scowled at her, he wasn't going to let some kid boss him around.

'I'd lose all respect with myself if I left to do her requests.' Alec thought.

"You will do as I say, because I am your queen, now go get me Simon, or I will throw you into the dungeon." Maureen said her fangs showing.

"If you're a queen, then get ready for a beheading, because I've wanted to kill you for a long time, bitch." Alec said standing in a battle pose.

"I've killed you once, I wonder how many times I need to kill you before you stay dead." Maureen said and attacked. Alec jumped back and landed on a chair breaking it in pieces, he grabbed a broken leg and held it like a knife, readying it as she lunged at him again. Right as she attacked Alec pierced her heart, her blood landing on him. She stared in horror at her wound and felt to the ground crying blood.

"Mama." Maureen cried out before turning to ash. Alec gripped his own chest as she died and bit his lip.

"Damn this hurts." He said holding his chest tightly as he fell to the ground.

"Of course it hurts, your Sire just died. And since your Sire happened to be the Vampire head, and since you killed her, that makes you in charge. "Alec looked up at frowned.

"Uh, seriously?" Alec asked and stood up as the pain past.

"Yes, you're the new Head." Alec gaped and pulled the young woman, Lily aside.

"I can't lead a pack of vampires!" he whispered.

"Well, you have to be better than a child. Look, we take these laws very seriously, you killed Maureen so you're in charge." Lily said her voice a little above a whisper.

"Well, can I pass the leadership to someone else?"Alec asked.

"You can try, but that might just get you killed." Lily responded. Alec swore.

"Okay, fine, can you at least help me with this, and then maybe fake my death so you're in charge?" Alec asked looking exhausted.

"I can do the first part, the second you may want to just go see a warlock about." Lily said and left.

Alec swore and wished Magnus was with him.

With the Downworlder representatives kidnapped, Alec and Lily had to work twice as hard keeping the Vampires calm. "Is no one going to help Raphael?" one of them asked.

Alec whispered to Lily who whispered back. "The Shadowhunters are going to get everyone back, for now we should just stay calm and wait for news." Alec said playing with the cuffs of his jacket, he had borrowed a suit from Raphael, who much to his surprise wore the same size as Alec.

"What are we going to do about new blood supplies, Maureen canceled the shipment when she was in charge." A woman said.

Alec swore and turned to Lily. "I don't know how to place a shipment on blood." Alec hissed to the woman standing beside him.

"Relax and leave that to me, I know how this works." Lily whispered back before turning to the vampires.

"Until Raphael gets back, I will be in charge of the shipments. Our new head is still a Fledgling and won't know how it works like I do." Lily said smoothly.

The vampires murmured in response.

"Are we still going to go out hunting? That was one thing I like about Maureen being in charge." A burly man said.

"No. the reason Maureen is dead now is because she did those kinds of things. With Lily's help we will help bring this clan to how it was before." Alec said looking to Lily for conformation.

"What about the wolves?" another vampire asked.

Alec groaned. "I will personally talk to the wolves and see to it that they leave us alone." Alec said and even though he no longer got headaches, he still felt like he was getting one.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? To everyone else, you're presumed as dead." Lily said to Alec.

"Yeah." Alec said with a nod.

Lily sighed and nodded. "Fine, go to this address at sundown." Lily said handing Alec a piece of paper.

Alec looked at it and recognized the address. "This is where Si_"

Lily shushed him before he could finish speaking and looked to the other vampires. "He's kind of wanted by the clan; don't say his name too freely." Lily explained.

"Okay." Alec said before turning back to the other vampires. "At sundown I'll go see the wolves." Alec said, wondering if he was doing a good job at leading.

At sundown Alec left Hotel Dumort and rushed to Simon's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Hey Alec, you had a beautiful funeral by the way." Maia said as she let him in.

Alec nodded and walked in noticing Jordon's look of surprise. "Who turned you?" Jordon asked.

"Maureen. I killed her day before yesterday." Alec answered with a shrug and sat down on the couch next to Jordon and Simon.

"You killed your Sire?" Jordon asked gaping at Alec.

"Yeah, and surprisingly no one's tried to kill me because of it." Alec said.

"So what brings you here?" Maia asked.

"Oh right," Alec sat up straighter. "Apparently killing Maureen made me become the new vampire head, it's a super boring job. Anyway, your pack has been hanging around the Hotel and I personally don't mind but everyone's been coming to me asking what I'm going to do about it, so I said I'd come and talk to you." Alec said with a sigh.

"And I'm guessing you'd rather come here then stay and deal with the vampires?" Simon asked looking at his friend.

Alec nodded. "I got the clan at the worst time, Maureen screwed it over and now I have to clean up her mess." Alec said leaning his head back.

"If you hate it, can't you just resign?" Simon asked.

"I tried, but the only way to resign is if I'm dead, and honestly I'm not too keen on dying yet." Alec said closing his eyes.

Maia opened her mouth to respond when her phone buzzed in her pocket. "It's Lily, she wants to know if you're almost done." Maia said reading the message on her phone. Alec groaned.

"Tell her we're still discussing things and it's going to take a while." Alec said suddenly grateful he didn't have a phone.

Maia sent the message and looked at him. "Wait, why didn't she text you?" she asked.

Alec flushed. "My phone broke when I fought Maureen and I hadn't had a chance to get a new one." He said looking away from her.

Maia gulped before she laughed. "I-I forgot, you got killed by a twelve year old girl!" Maia said in between laughs.

Alec glared while his cheeks flared up and Simon watched him forgetting that vampires could still blush, especially when they fed recently.

"I already got laughed at by Izzy and Jace…" Alec muttered looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, but it is a little funny, I mean your what, 6 foot? And a little 4 foot nothing girl beat you up and killed you." Maia said.

Alec groaned. "Shut up." he said.

Maia and Simon laughed. "So, how long are you planning on 'Negotiating' with us?" Maia asked.

"I don't know, until the clan forgets about me and I can roam around New York without looking over my shoulder." Alec said with a shrug.

"So basically, this is your way of avoiding the problem." Simon said.

Alec nodded sadly. "It's not like I asked for this, it just happened… to me."

Jordon sighed. "Well you can't stay here, go back to Magnus's." he said making a shooing motion.

Alec glared but left. His next destination was Magnus's.

Chapter 2 is done people! Review more and I'll post a chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for liking! For my lovely readers,

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The war had ended, the hostages had been saved and Sebastian had died. The bad part though was that Raphael had died. Though with some acting on Alec and Lily's part and some help from Magnus, the three had managed to fake Alec's death, giving Lily the clan.

"Oh yeah, look." Alec said opening up Magnus's curtains.

"What are you doing you'll- not burn. you're alive, so you're..." Magnus gestured and Alec nodded a large grin sprouting on his face.

"I can walk around during the day." Alec said happily, though blood still made him queasy to think about, he had gotten better at the whole vampire business, and was happy to know he could do things during the day and not pace or sleep until night time like he used to.

"That's great! We need to celebrate this calls for a party!" Magnus exclaimed and snapped his fingers, the room changed, growing bigger, a bar was in the back, music was blasting, and strobe lights lit the room.

"No parties." Alec said raising his voice over the base that seemed to be competing with him.

"Let's go on a date. It's been a while and a date sounds pretty good right now." Alec then added causing Magnus to return their apartment to its original shape and layout and nod.

The date was a movie that seemed to be _horror_ film, though Alec and Magnus were laughing at each scene, upsetting a few mundanes that were trying to watch the movie.

Life was good now, even for Alec who still fought back old Shadowhunter habits.

Alec had also stayed in touch with his friends and family, though by family he meant Jace and Isabelle.

His father and mother were convinced he was dead, they refused to believe he had become a vampire.

Jace and Isabelle, and even Simon and Clary visited often, too often. And though Alec loved and tolerated them all, he preferred being alone, which no one seemed to notice or care about.

But that was okay, because Alec was happy, he had his whole life with Magnus and knowing his family might someday die, it made him appreciate them all the more.

* * *

This story has come to an end now. I am sorry if the ending was bad I needed to end it though, you know? Again though, thank you!


End file.
